


doomed to repeat stupidity

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Charlie's Angels (2000), Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003)
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, Drunk Sex, F/F, Femslash, Humor, Minor Violence, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex really should know better than to go out drinking with Natalie and Dylan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	doomed to repeat stupidity

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** _'(248): Now accepting hypotheses about how i managed to get a bruise between my boobs.... (drunk!sex)'_ (from textsfromlastnight.com) @ femslash_kink's mini meme
> 
> Sort of a sequel to [It only hurts when I think too hard](http://archiveofourown.org/works/181668) (but not really).

Alex knew from the get-go that going out for a drink after a forty-eight hour mission across the US to capture the well-guarded, drug kingpin of Florida and travel back on a private plane that hit more turblence than it hit air currents -- Nat puking twice during it -- was just plain stupid. She was tired and sore as hell, and she knew Dylan and Natalie were too. However, when they walked, limped in at least one case, past the tempting lull of Queen's _'We Are the Champions'_ and the smell of smoke and booze, the blonde and redhead gave her identical pleading looks, begging to go inside for a drink. Just one.

"Just one, my ass," she grumbled and folded to the now pouting lower lips. Damn women, she thought.

So they went in, Dylan and Natalie shouting in celebration and announcing 'party time' as they yanked opened the door and ran in like sorority girls instead of grown women that had just came back from beating the shit out of a good thirty to fifty men each. Still, Alex had to admit that their cheerfulness and goofiness at the moment was intoxicating and hard to resist. Later she would groan miserably and curse both their names, but for that moment in time, all was drunk men, loads of booze, and Natalie's adorable laugh ringing out over the din of conversation and music from the jukebox.

Somehow, the three managed to disentangle themselves long enough to escape the confines of the bar. Each reeked of cigarette smoke that was not their own and cheap booze. The men at the bar kept sending free beers their way, and really, a free drink is still free. One of them, Dylan?, managed to call Bosley for a ride home. He showed up in ten minutes, finding the girls giggling loudly on the curb and ushered them into his car. Alex only vaguely remembered them arriving at their home, though she did remember Dylan's hand cupping her crotch just before they got out of the car. That was probably how it all started.

Once Bosley helped them to the door, he bade them a goodnight and a wink before going home to finish his disturbed sleep, or at least try to. Clumsy, they kicked off their shoes, except for Dylan who took a seat in the living room, bent over to untie her sneakers, said 'fuck it', and leaned back against the cushions of the sofa. Alex went to the kitchen for a drink of water. She was drunk, but there was enough clarity to guide her to the cabinet and the sink. Things got a little fuzzy again after that, but when memory began to record again, they were all in Natalie's bed, mostly undressed.

Alex surmised that they were trying to change their clothes for bed but it was unclear how they had ended up all in the same room to do this. Dylan was kissing her, she remembers the redhead tasting like the Budweiser she kept charming the guy beside her into getting for her. The taste made Alex want to puke because they had all definitely reached that point where anymore liquor would induce vomit. She swallowed the feeling down though, probably because she was subconsciously aware of it and would have been mortified if she had puked on one of her friends, even if she was drunk.

Later, Natalie laughed about when she tried to get between Alex's legs and all the dark haired woman could do was shoo her away, saying she was embarrassed. Alex doesn't remember it but the way the blonde and Dylan giggled over it made her think they were making it up to see her blush. There is a memory about liquid courage kicking in and Alex flipping Dylan onto her back and them fighting for top position. Teeth and punches were exchanged as fingers rubbed and pinched breasts and between legs. It's likely how they ended up breaking Natalie's boxframe because the fight was violent but hot. They all had bruises to prove the violent part, the hot part was a sensory memory that made them shudder when they glanced at a remembered bruise.

The teeth mark, Natalie's, near Alex's nipple made her shudder as she remembered the bite and fingers, someone's, pumping in and out of her.

Some things were a mystery. No one could explain how the hell Alex received a bruise between her breasts. It was black and blue and definitely hurt to both the touch and when she inhaled. Still, the mysterious claw marks that raked down the back of Dylan's arms, cutting into the flesh in some places and drawing blood, dried by the time they were sober, felt like, and most likely was, revenge. Natalie had dark bruises on the inside of her thighs, some were definite finger marks, others looked like they might've been bites. No one was really sure where many of the marks came from, or who's blood was smeared lightly against Natalie's cheek (they all had bled at some point or another, apparently), but there was a sense of peace in all of it.

The hangover was what hurt the most. Even Natalie growled and blindly yanked her curtain over the window to drown out some of the light before tumbling back into bed. She curled up against Alex's back, trapping the dark haired woman in the middle of her and Dylan. Later Alex would get up to shower, puke from the shift of position from laying to standing, and curse both women for their abuse of both her body and mind the night before. She was never going to listen to them again.

"Hey, let's go get lunch over at the new pizza joint later," Dylan said, using the toilet while Alex jumped about the shower in surprise of each new discovered injury.

"Yeah, come on, Alex," Natalie chirped from the doorway.

"I don't know. I don't think I want to leave the house for the next three days," Alex groaned, examining what was obviously a handprint on her thigh. She was sore all over too.

"We could eat in." The tone of Dylan's voice indicated she wasn't talking about pizza anymore.

Peering at the redhead from behind the shower curtain, Alex took in the sight of Dylan standing from the toilet, exchanging a wink with Natalie, and giving the wet woman a smirk. Rolling her eyes, Alex tried to convince herself she wasn't listening to them even as she said, "Sounds good."

Natalie and Dylan whooped as the latter flushed the toilet, dashing out of the bathroom as Alex began to curse in several languages at once.

**-End-**


End file.
